The project focuses on the effects of synthetic polymers on human cells grown in tissue culture and on the interaction of polymers with viral systems (animal viruses) and age-related changes in these phenomena. The main class of macromolecules studied consists of the vinyl polymers of the general formula (-CH Heterocycle - CH2)n. The ultimate objectives are to determine which synthetic polymers can be used pharmaceutically. Viral infection in senescent cells is studied to obtain clues about errors in protein synthesis.